


filthy

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, frank is so needy lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: frank and gerard r horny boyfriends
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	filthy

**Author's Note:**

> oops this is so bad i literally hate it sm but i hope u enjoy

Gerard and Frank's lips smash together, their teeth clashing, and Frank grunts as he deepens the kiss. His hands slide up to Gerard's neck, holding onto it and Gerard's hands slip inside Frank's baggy shirt. He grips his small hips, pulling Frank closer to his body. Their tongues glide together, slipping past soft lips. Frank moans at the feeling of Gerard's wet tongue inside his mouth, feeling and tasting him. Frank tastes like cigarettes, Marlboro, and Gerard tastes like mint. Frank remembers seeing him spit out gum earlier.

"Fuck," Frank pants as he breaks the kiss, needing to breathe, "God, you're good."

"You too." Gerard mumbles and pushes their lips together again, not even hesitating to shove his tongue back into the smaller man's warm mouth and running it over his crooked bottom teeth. He pulls back as Frank moans, resting their foreheads together. "So, are we fucking or not?"

"Obviously." Frank rubs himself against Gerard's thigh, sighing in relief as he lets Gerard know he's semi hard. Gerard's hands tighten on his hips and he pushes his leg between Frank's small thighs, letting him continue to grind against Gerard's thigh. " _Ah_ , fuck."

"Fuck, you're hot." Gerard mumbles and moves his hands down to Frank's ass, squeezing it. Frank moans softly at the touch. He grabs the bottom of Frank's shirt and lifts it up, Frank raising his arms to allow Gerard to pull it off, then he tosses it somewhere on the floor. As Gerard runs his hands up Frank's torso, he takes his bottom lip into his mouth, softly sucking on it and running his tongue across Frank's lip ring.

Frank quickens up his hips, whimpers spilling out of his lips at the feeling against his clothed dick. Gerard's growing harder by the second because of the boy's soft sounds and he has to pull his body away so Frank doesn't make a mess in his pants. Frank whines at the lost, wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck and pushing his hips forward, desperate for friction.

"Couch." Gerard tells Frank and Frank nods, pushing Gerard back, which takes him by surprise, until the back of his legs hit the couch and he falls on his ass. "Frank, fuck, what are you doing?"

Frank collapses onto his knees on the ground and pushes Gerard's legs open, settling between them. Gerard quickly realizes what's happening when Frank unbuttons Gerard's jeans and slips his hands inside of the waistband, tugging them down along with his underwear. He tugs until they are at his thigh and Gerard spreads his legs wider, giving Frank more room.

"Holy shit," Frank mumbles, taking in Gerard's length that's out in the open, curving towards his stomach. "You're fuckin' packed."

"Is that a problem?" Gerard asks, suddenly nervous that Frank will back out.

"Fuck no." Frank scoffs and wraps a tattooed hand around Gerard's cock, slowly moving his hand up. "This is the best thing I could fuckin' ask for, Jesus."

With that, Frank moves up and takes the head of Gerard's cock into his mouth, sucking on it and swirling his tongue around the tip. Gerard groans deep in his throat and Frank slides down a little more, coating his hard cock with spit. His tongue is literally magic, shooting sparks up Gerard's spine as he runs his tongue across Gerard's length and flicks it around. His lips are stretched obscenely as he continues sucking, his lip ring cold against Gerard. Frank starts moving his hand again, working on what is not inside his mouth.

Gerard pushes his hips upward and Frank moans around his cock, pushing more of it into his warm mouth. He makes a gross slurping noise as he builds up spit and smears it onto Gerard's cock, some slipping down the corner of his mouth. Gerard groans at the sight of spit dribbling down Frank's chin, plus his eyes are closed and his cheeks are flushed bright red, and it looks like Frank is enjoying sucking Gerard's cock more than Gerard is.

Frank bobs his head, his hand jerking him off, putting himself to work. He takes Gerard's cock in even more then pulls off, sucking harshly on the tip and running his tongue against the slit. 

"Jesus Christ," Gerard throws his head back and moans, his hand sliding into Frank's faux-hawk. "You love sucking cock, don't you?"

Frank moans and nods his head. He does love sucking cock, it's his favorite thing to do. The way it feels hot and heavy against his tongue is just heavenly and if he tried, he could probably just cum from a dick fucking his throat. With that thought running through his head, he lets go of Gerard's cock with his hand and grabs his hip, taking his cock into his mouth, then his throat. His throat opens up around it and he swallows around it, his nose brushing against Gerard's pubes once its all the way inside. Tears build up in his eyes but he can't move, the cock fits perfectly inside his throat and he's fucking loving it.

Gerard's grip on Frank's hair tightens at the sight. It's so fucking obscene. "God, you were just made for this."

He turns his head and pulls back, letting Gerard's dick slip free from his throat, and Gerard groans from the loss. Frank lets out a deep breath and takes it back down again though, sucking like he'll die if he doesn't, and he digs his blunt nails into Gerard's pale skin.

Gerard starts slowly thrusting his hips up, his cock moving inside Frank's throat, sliding up and down, making him gag for a brief second. Frank's taking it so well, he really is, and he feels like he's on cloud nine. Gerard can't help the weak moans that force their way out and he quickens up his hips, fucking his cock with Frank's mouth. Frank just starts moaning around him though, loving the feeling of it. It's so fucking hot, so fucking slutty.

Frank eventually pulls back though, his mouth sliding off with an obscene pop and he sucks in a deep breath. He lets out the breath and dives back in, Gerard's cock going past his lips with ease as he bobs his head and jerks him off with a hand. He's going faster and he's sloppy now, his cheeks hollowed out and more spit dribbling down his chin. Gerard remembers how Frank once said he builds up saliva easily, but he didn't think it'd be like this one day.

"So fuckin' hot, Frankie.." Gerard groans and runs a hand through his own hair, pulling it out of his eyes. "Can't wait to fuck you."

Frank somehow manages to make a high pitched sound at those words and he starts sucking him more eagerly, making Gerard chuckle at the sight.

"You like the sound of that, don't you? Me fucking your tight ass, filling you up over and over again, fucking ruining you." Gerard chokes on a moan when Frank presses his tongue against a vein. "Gonna make me cum if you don't calm down, _shit_."

Frank ignores him though, flicking his tongue just the right way and moving his hands down to his balls, massaging them. Gerard can't complain though, this is literally the best blowjob he's ever received before. He knows he won't last much longer, especially with the way Frank's lips are wrapped around him and how his tongue is sliding against him.

Gerard can't control himself when he pulls at Frank's hair and the smaller man moans louder than he's moaned before, a look of bliss washing over his face. Gerard tugs again.

"I'm gonna- gonna fuckin' cum, shit."

Gerard attempts to pull him off, but Frank is a stubborn little shit and he swallows Gerard further down in one go, sucking harder like it'll bring his orgasm faster. Gerard throbs inside Frank's mouth and Frank quickens up his pace. The sounds of Gerard's moans and Frank's slicked lips sliding up and down fill the room, along with the occasional moan from Frank.

"Oh, god, I'm cumming." Gerard bites his lip to stifle a moan and he expects Frank to pull off, but he doesn't. "Fuck, Frankie."

Gerard's orgasm hits hard, harder than it ever has before, and he's spilling into Frank's mouth. Frank swallows it down, sucking Gerard through his orgasm, letting him ride it out as he thrusts his hips up. Frank completely milks Gerard through his orgasm, taking every last bit of cum that he can, and swallowing it like it's the best thing he's ever had.

"Frank, shit," Gerard tugs Frank off his softening dick and Frank lets him, slurping at his dick before it falls out of his mouth. "Holy shit."

Frank licks his lips and stares up at Gerard with glazed over eyes, his pupils completely blown. He looks fucked.

Gerard adjusts his pants and tucks himself back in after letting go of the other's hair and Frank crawls onto the couch, yanking down his own jeans and underwear. Gerard suddenly remembers that Frank hasn't gotten off yet so he grabs him and drags him into his lap, earning a small whimper in return.

"Didn't get to fuck you." Gerard mumbles and wraps his hand around Frank's leaking cock, running his thumb over the slit and collecting the precum that's dripping. "You would've looked so pretty on my cock."

Frank whines and grips Gerard's shirt, his knuckles almost turning white. Gerard slowly starts jerking him off, relishing in the small, soft moans that Frank makes. Everything that Frank does is so pretty, especially when he slowly rocks his hips to meet Gerard's movements.

"Gee, please," He suddenly pleads, "I- I need more, please."

"I'll give you more. Don't worry, baby," Gerard tells him and quickens his hand up a little, gathering more precum on his thumb and using it as lube on Frank's length.

Frank leans forward and pushes his head against Gerard's shoulder, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth hanging open. Gerard never thought somebody could look so slutty just from a hand around their cock, but here Frank is, proving Gerard wrong once again.

Gerard flicks his wrist and Frank gasps and his hips stutter, which causes Gerard to give in and jerk him quickly. Frank arches his back, his hands sliding up to Gerard's shoulders and his nails dig into the material. Frank turns his head to the side, gasping and whining.

"If you act like this just from a hand around your cock, I can't wait to see how you act with one up your ass. Jesus, you're so fuckin' filthy." He purrs into Frank's ear.

"Ah, please. N- Need your cock, please. Fuck me, I need you inside me, _oh_." Frank begs between moans.

Gerard snickers. "Too bad, Frankie. I was going to, but you wouldn't get your filthy mouth off of me and I had no choice but to finish down your throat. Maybe you'll think twice next time."

"I'm sorry." Frank whines and lifts his head up, making eye contact with Gerard. He tilts his head forward, slipping their lips together and Gerard quickly kisses back.

The kiss is sloppy and full of spit, most of it belonging to Frank, and he constantly whimpers and gasps into it. When Gerard runs his thumb over Frank's slit and digs into it, Frank arches into the touch and moans loudly into Gerard's mouth.

"Gonna cum, Gee, _oh_ , _god_." 

"Yeah?" Gerard repeats the action and slides his hand down, then back up. "C'mon, cum for me, fuckin' show me how much you love getting your little cock played with."

Frank's eyes widen at the words and a flood of curses flow out of him as he thrusts his hips forward. "Gonna cum, I'm cumming, fuck, I'm cumming!"

"That's it." Gerard mumbles and watches as Frank's stomach convulses and his eyes roll back in his head as white spurts of cum shoots out of his dick and land on Gerard's shirt. 

"Oh, my god, _oh my god_." Frank slurs and moans helplessly as he continues spurting all over Gerard's fist and shirt. It seems to last forever, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train. Jesus, he feels like he can't breathe. " _Ah_ , holy- holy fuck."

Once Frank stops and he collapses onto his boyfriend, Gerard moves his hand away and wipes the cum off on his jeans. There's already cum on his shirt, he might as well have a matching fit. He wraps his arms around Frank's small waist and pulls him in close, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"You did so good, baby." He mumbles into his skin and Frank shivers at the feeling.

"I need a nap." Frank sighs and rolls off of Gerard, not even bothering to fix his pants as he lays down on the couch.

Gerard pulls up Frank's pants for him and tucks him away, zipping and buttoning up his jeans because Frank obviously doesn't care if his dick is out to the world. Well, to Gerard, but still. 

"Lay down with me." Frank whines.

"It's a couch, Frank, I doubt there's enough room." 

Frank rolls his eyes and scoots in close to the back of the couch, curling on himself. "There's room, you just gotta hold me.."

"Fine, fine, whatever." Gerard grabs the blanket that's hanging over the back of the couch and lays down behind Frank, pulling the thin blanket over their bodies.

Gerard presses close to Frank and wraps his arm around his waist, pulling him close. Frank sighs once more and snuggles back against Gerard, a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK i know this is really short but i kinda just wanted to write a more detailed bj scene thing shit cuz im tired of gerard nutting .5 seconds after frank gets his mouft on his dick in every fic ok. :+)
> 
> sorry if theres any typos or anything. i went thru it twice because i missed somethings but im not sure if i got everything


End file.
